


Under My Skin

by KatieHavok



Series: Breeding Lilacs [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Body Worship, Companion Piece, F/M, Gift Fic, Just Sex, Kinda, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/pseuds/KatieHavok
Summary: He sees she has a beauty mark in the soft valley of her breasts, and he is helpless but to lean forward and taste it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fennethianell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fennethianell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I've Got You Under My Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375389) by [Fennethianell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fennethianell/pseuds/Fennethianell). 



*

His Tina is a lithe weight in his embrace, and more passionate than he ever dared to imagine. He steadies her as she leans back, supported by his hands at her waist and her own well-toned arms. Newt drinks in her expression, lost to awe and wonder as the new angle takes him unfathomably deep, primeval satisfaction curling around them both. Her lips part to _breathe_ her pleasure, short and sharp, as she closes her eyes to savor the sensations. He groans as she digs into the sheets to grind onto him, and the intensity sends a shudder through them both.

Tina has a beauty mark in the soft valley between her breasts, and Newt is helpless to lean forward and sample it. He finds it tastes just as sweet as the rest of her, and his pleased sound reverberates and sinks through her skin. In response, she lifts a hand to tangle into his hair, forcing his head back when she catches his russet curls.

He complies with a gasp and a widening of the eyes, and Tina smiles faintly. She arches to take him even further into herself, back curving gracefully. The move causes her to _tighten_ around him, breath stuttering in her throat, and there’s an answering primal tug deep in his own belly. Her hand abandons his hair to capture his fingers, knotting them together in intricate origami as they urge each other toward the edge.

She is fundamentally _vital_ and teetering on the brink, and he longs to see her sated and released, so Newt draws a nipple into his mouth and laves it with his tongue. His Tina jerks and cries out, hips stuttering to a halt, and he is rewarded as she expands and uncoils and contracts wantonly around him, moaning his name.

He rocks her through it while she quivers in his arms, breathing adorations into her skin and trembling with his own repressed need. Newt’s hand moves between their bodies to brush against her, and she clenches around him unbearably. His control falters — he pulls her close and _thrusts_ , baring his teeth at the column of her throat when the primordial surge of his own release lashes through him. Thoroughly unstrung, Newt chokes out her name until she kisses him deeply enough to steal the remaining air from his lungs.

Then it’s over, and the sting of orgasm retracts and recedes. When he can breathe and think again, and she is a warm and pliant weight in his arms, Newt finds her gaze and holds it. They embrace with no need for words between them, holding each other close until the shaking stops, overcome and unwilling to leave their intimate selves behind.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a gorgeous piece of artwork by Fennethianell.
> 
> Follow me for updates, fic samples and sneak-peaks, and to offer prompts on Tumblr @katiehavok.


End file.
